MWM International Motores
|locations = Santo Amaro, São Paulo, Brazil Canoas, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil Jesús María, Province of Córdoba, Argentina |area_served = Worldwide, with emphasis in Latin America |key_people = Waldey Sanchez (President) |industry = Automotive |products = Diesel engines |production = |services = |revenue = |operating_income = |net_income = |aum = |assets = |equity = |owner = |num_employees = 3,000 |parent = Navistar International |divisions = |subsid = |homepage = MWM INTERNATIONAL MOTORES |footnotes = |intl = yes }} MWM International Motores is a fully owned subsidiary of Navistar since 2005. It was formerly known as MWM Motores Diesel Ltda. (MWM), and before that, Motoren Werke Mannheim AG. It is a Brazilian company specialized in the manufacturing of Diesel engines for automotive applications. The German company MWM was founded in 1922 after Carl Benz split the engine business off from his company, Benz AG'''http://www.promotion-mwm-energy.de/index.php/en/press-room.html. The first Chief Engineer was Prosper L´Orange, a famous pioneer in Diesel technology. In 1985, the Klöckner-Humboldt-Deutz AG (KHD) from Cologne took over MWM, later renamed Deutz AG. Deutz AG spun off '''Deutz Power Systems, which has been renamed MWM (Motoren Werke Mannheim AG). Engines MWM engines power the local versions of the Chevrolet Blazer, Nissan Xterra and Ford F250, among others. The 2.8 L straight-4 Power Stroke 2.8 is not a Ford engine at all, but manufactured by the Brazilian company MWM for use exclusively outside North America. A straight-6 version with 4.2 L is also available. Volkswagen Truck and Bus have a long relationship with MWM Motores Diesel Ltda. When Volkswagen Truck and Bus took over the Chrysler's Brazilian Truck plant in 1980, VW kept the original MWM engines for their new truck ranges. In 1996 Volkswagen Truck and Bus opened their new Resende plant in Brazil, with the new Modular Consortium system, MWM took charge of the Powertrain line with Resende. Technological Innovations One technological innovation presented at the congress is the bus equipped with the system Diesel + Natural Diesel Gas, strategically displayed to connect Volkswagen Truck and Bus and Delphi Automotive Systems booths. The project was developed by MWM INTERNATIONAL in partnership with these two companies and is considered the first diesel-gas system in Brazil. The vehicle is a Volkswagen Truck and Bus bus, 17 tons, with 6,10 TCA MWM INTERNATIONAL engine. The fuel system is electronic controlled and makes the combination of diesel and gas. The bi-fuel is only one of the alternative fuel projects involving MWM INTERNATIONAL. Another of the company’s project, tests the natural diesel gas in Acteon 6,12 TCE engine adapted to Otto cycle, and which already presented positive results such as fuel economy and emissions level reduction. There are also tests with Biodiesel. In the first semester of 2006, vehicles in this project - a bus VW 17,210 OD equipped with Acteon electronic engine and two trucks VW 8,120 and VW 8,140 - have flawless exceeded the mark of 100.000 kilometers test. Company Milestones * 1953 - Start-up of operations in Brazil.; * 1995 - Inauguration of Jesus Maria (Córdoba - Argentina) industrial plant; * 1995 - Inauguration of Canoas (Rio Grande do Sul - Brazil) industrial plant. * 2001 - Launching of the 2.8L Sprint Electronic 4.07 TCE engine family; * 2004 - Launching of the 4.12 TCE and 6.12 TCE Acteon electronic engine family. * 2005 - Launching of the NGD 3.0E electronic engine; * 2005 - Start of Production of the 3.0L 4.08 TCE Sprint engine. * 2005 - Formation of MWM International Motores as a result of the merger of MWM Motores Diesel and International Engines South America * 2005 - MWM (Brazil) was bought by Navistar in March 2005. * 2012 - The Jesus María industrial plant made complete engines. External links *MWM Website (in English) References Category:Engine manufacturers of Brazil Category:Navistar International Category:Companies founded in 2005 Category:MWM Category:Companies of Brazil